


Lets Go To Dinner and Not Eat Anything

by Alexanderthebrave_17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anorexia, Depressed Harry, Depressed Louis, Depression, Eating Disorders, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hospitalization, Love, M/M, There will be some smut, anorexic!harry, anorexic!louis, im sorrt i know you like smut, lots of fluff and cuteness though, not much though
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthebrave_17/pseuds/Alexanderthebrave_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te wszystkie gwiazdy są takie piękne - szepnął Louis.                                                                             - Myślę że są dwie gwiazdy tak piękne, że bóg musiał je umieścić gdzie indziej, ponieważ świecą bardziej niż inne. - powiedział Harry spoglądając w niebo.<br/>-Tak? Więc gdzie one są ?<br/>-W twoich oczach</p>
<p>Albo AU gdzie Harry i Louis cierpią na anoreksję i nie są w stanie pokochać jedzenia, mogą jednak skończyć zakochani w sobie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets Go To Dinner and Not Eat Anything Rodział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lets Go To Dinner and Not Eat Anything.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100555) by [Nicolasgrimshaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolasgrimshaw/pseuds/Nicolasgrimshaw). 



> Nicolasgrimshaw fanfiction

Louis jeden z 25% mężczyzn którzy cierpią na anoreksje. Louis stale się waży i ciągle chce spalać kalorie.

Harry jest także jednym z 25% mężczyzn którzy mają anoreksje, lubi gdy jest w stanie zobaczyć swoje obojczyki i położyć linijkę na kościach biodrowych.

Obaj są zmuszeni do udziału w terapii w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Ale oni nie są w stanie pokochać jedzenia, może będą w stanie pokochać siebie.

Budynek był przyjemny jak kostnica i pokój 13A był gotowy do spalenia go na popiół. Pokój 13A będzie jego nowym domem do czasu

kiedy będzie “uporządkowany”, ale jak dla niego był bardziej jak cela. Pokój wyglądał jak zwykły akademik dwa łóżka, dwie komody, dwa biurka i dwa krzesła. Ściany były pomalowane na biały

który po latach nie był już tak biały, jeżeli linoleum było kiedykolwiek malowane to do tego czasu było już zeskrobane. Oświetlenie słabe i okno na ścianie obok łazienki filtrowało światło,

bez szans na otwarcie go.

Podniósł swój rozdarty bagaż na łóżko, które nie miało żadnych oznak użytku w przeciwieństwie do tego naprzeciwko które było niepościelone i poduszka wyglądała jakby już ktoś na niej spał.

-Terapia grupowa jutro o 10, bufon sanitariusz powiedział a Louis wysilił się na mały uśmiech.

-Dzięki

-Inni są w pokoju dziennym jeśli chciałbyś tam iść - dodał.

\- To ok ale najpierw wolałbym się rozpakować, powiedział rozpinając torbę, inni pomyślał.

Inni z zaburzeniami odżywiania, którzy zostali zmuszeni do tego programu przez lekarzy pomimo że dobrze radzili sobie w domu.

Narzekając na siebie, wyjął ubrania i wepchnął je do szuflady. Nie powinien był iść na ten cholery ślub - pomyślał. Jego matka wyszła ponownie za mąż i w środku tańca na przyjęciu zemdlał ze zmęczenia.

To tylko zmęczenie ale jego matka i ojciec nalegali by poszedł do lekarza, aby upewnić się czy nic nie jest złamane i że nie uderzył się w głowę zbyt mocno,

tam odkryli że waży tylko 47 kg i 20 dag.

Potem była rozmowa o leczeniu zaburzeń odżywiania i oto jest tutaj. Rewizja osobista którą przeszedł była brutalna, zabrali mu telefon, laptop i portfel. Zabrali jego papierosy które próbował przemycić i nawet ciężarki które chował w butach by dodatkowo spalać tłuszcz. Jedyna rzeczą którą mógł wnieść były ubrania i tylko one, chociaż ich też był limit.

Zbadali mu ciśnienie krwi, zmierzyli go i zważyli.

-46,06 kg- powiedziała pielęgniarka notując to na jego karcie.

Louis skończył rozpakowywanie ubrań i zaczął kosmetyki. Tylko szczoteczka, pasta, dezodorant i grzebień który spakowała jego mama pomimo że wiedziała że nie używał grzebienia, oh i jeszcze szampon który również spakowała. Odważył się wejść do łazienki z przodu pokoju

była tam porcelanowa toaleta z umywalką i wanna z prysznicem, jedno zabrudzone lustro w którym chłopak mógł zobaczyć się od połowy brzucha w górę, automatycznie zrobił krok w tył. Nie był żadnych pełnych luster? Najwyraźniej nie.

Jego następnym odruchem było szukanie wagi, w domu ważył się od 5 do 10 razy dziennie zależnie od dnia. Ważył się przed i po posiłku, przed i po ćwiczeniach i kiedy był w łazience.

Był przyzwyczajony że zawsze miał dostęp do wagi ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło.

Westchnął ustawiając szczoteczkę na blacie umywalki upewniając się że nie jest za blisko innej szczoteczki również leżącej na blacie. Ta szczoteczka przypomniała mu że nie mieszka sam. Zastanawiał się kto jest jego współlokatorem. Czy był jednym z chłopaków z terapii. Miał tylko nadzieję że to nie grubas z problemem kompulsywnego jedzenia.

Albo jakiś niechluj. Może mógłby się zaprzyjaźnić z tym gościem. Albo może ten facet nie chciałby mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

Louis umieścił swoje rzeczy na miejscach i poszedł z powrotem do pokoju. Spojrzał na budzik ustawiony na komodzie 5:46. To znaczyło że niedługo będzie kolacja. Jeśli dobrze zapamiętał, posiłki były o 8, 12 i 18. Chwycił się za wklęsły brzuch i jęknął na myśl o jedzeniu. Zwłaszcza tutaj, gdzie będą go zmuszać do jedzenia ale jego matka mówiła że był uparty jak szop. On zawsze pytał jak szopy mogły być uparte a ona wyjaśniała to na przykładzie z książki “Gdzie rośnie czerwona paproć” ale Louis nigdy nie słuchał.

Czy pielęgniarka nie powinna mu podać menu ? Nawet wtedy prawdopodobnie zemdleje na widok góry kalorii które będzie musiał wmusić do gardła. Potrząsnął głową

i odgonił te myśli. Wrócił do pokoju i usiadł na łóżku. Jeśli miałby zawiązane oczy i zapytał go co to jest nie domyśliłby się że to łóżko.

Pomyślałby że to kamień albo trumna, nie lóżko

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Strasznie chciał mieć swój telefon. Był tu tylko 15 minut i już się śmiertelnie nudził.

Opadł z powrotem na kamień ale wtedy jego współlokator wszedł do pokoju. Od razu usiadł patrząc na chłopaka. Wydawał się być w jego wieku. Miał na sobie ciemne obcisłe spodnie które na nim były szerokie, koszule w kratę która była rozpięta od piersi w górę odsłaniając obojczyki wokół których prawdopodobnie można by zacisnąć pięści. Oczywiście anoreksja albo bulimia ale Louis tylko opiniował. Miał skarpety na nogach i kręcone włosy ułożone do tyłu w prawie quiffa. Był bardzo przystojny.

-Cześć - powiedział Harry oszołomiony oszałamiająco chudym chłopakiem siedzącym na łóżku naprzeciwko.

-Cześć odpowiedział Louis potulnie

-Jestem Harry. Przedstawił się wchodząc do pokoju i wyciągając rękę do chłopaka.

-Louis - powiedział chwytając dłoń Harrego. Duże dłonie ale bardzo delikatne i kruche tak jak jego.

Harry uśmiechnął się i odwrócił rękę Louisa i obejrzał jego nadgarstki.

-Anoreksja? zapytał puszczając jego dłoń - nie masz żadnych blizn na nadgarstkach a twój uśmiech jest piękny więc zgaduje że nie wymiotujesz. Powiedział bezczelnie i Louis uśmiechnął się nieśmiało

-Tak opowiedział- Co z tobą, głodówki czy wymioty?

-Głodówki odpowiedział a jego uśmiech zniknął.

-Jak długo masz wyrok? - zapytał przypominając Louisowi że jest skazany na więzienie.

-Nie wiem - odpowiedział - dopóki nie będą mnie uważać za zdrowego - wzruszył ramionami.

-Jak długo ty tu jesteś?

-Tylko tydzień ale to był brutalny tydzień. Powiem ci że pierwsze dni są najtrudniejsze. Może jestem tutaj krótko ale nie potrzeba dużo czasu żeby zrozumieć ten szpital wyjaśnił - uważaj co wyrzucasz do kosza, sprawdzą to - powiedział - mają kamery w łazience.

-Co?!

\- Oni nas nie podglądają gdy robimy siku lub bierzemy prysznic – powiedział Harry i Louis opadł z powrotem na łóżko.

-Chcą mieć pewność że nie zaczniemy wymiotować ponieważ nie możemy się głodzić.

Wyjaśnił lekko sarkastycznym tonem.

-Na posiłkach musisz zjesz wszystko. Pielęgniarki ciągle patrolują salę więc powodzenia w ukrywaniu jedzenia w kieszeniach powiedział - Nie spóźnij się na posiłek albo będziesz musiał odklejać skórę z pleców - dodał.

Sposób w jaki mówił brzmiał jakby był tu dłużej niż tydzień. Louis już był przerażony.

-A poza tym zapraszamy do osobistego piekła. Skończył z uśmiechem.

\- Czy wiesz co dzisiaj serwują? Louis zapytał

-Wydaje mi się że kanapkę z indykiem, miseczkę sałatki i plasterki jabłka, szklankę wody powiedział Harry. Louis jęknął z przerażeniem. Kanapka z indykiem to co najmniej 200 kalorii, sałatka to tylko 40 kalorii jak całe jabłko.

-czy dodają sos do sałatki?

-zawsze dodają winegret. Powiedział Harry od niechcenia. Louis jęknał. Winegret tez ma jakieś 40 kalorii.

To ponad 300 kalorii, będzie potrzebował jakieś 90 minut by je spalić.

Cholera pomyślał on nigdy nie lubił sałatek, były bez smaku nienawidził też jabłek były za słodkie lub za kwaśne albo cierpkie. I nie był fanem indyka wolał kurczaka. Nie żeby go jadł.

\- Więc…

Harry powiedział przerywając jego rozmyślania

-Gotowy- zapytał. Louis wstał niechętnie

-Oczywiście że nie. - powiedział i Harry się zaśmiał.

-Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś? zapytał

-Nie pamiętam powiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

-No to powodzenia odpowiedział

-Dzięki wymamrotał Louis

-Pokaże ci pokój dzienny - powiedział i Niebieskooki podążył za nim przez korytarz.

\- Ponieważ jesteśmy jedynymi współlokatorami przypuszczam że będziemy spędzać razem dużo czasu - powiedział i Louis się uśmiechnął.


	2. Rodział 2 Let’s go to dinner and don eat anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Lets Go To Dinner and Not Eat Anything. by Nicolasgrimshaw.
> 
> Nicolasgrimshaw fanfiction

Sala była niczym wrak pokoju, który wyglądał jakby należał do domu opieki. Była tam pochylona kanapa pomiędzy odległą ścianą i głupio małym telewizorem. Na półce przylegającej do ściany leżały stare gry planszowe i pogubione pionki oraz karty.

To był dość duży pokój bądź co bądź , pomiędzy tym a ich pokojem nie mieli gdzie iść. Oprócz pralni żeby uprać swoje rzeczy albo pokój do fizjoterapii w którym mieściły się maszyny do ćwiczeń, których mogły używać tylko osoby uprawnione.

Kilka kroków poprzez pokój znajdowało się kilka stołów, które wyglądały jak połowa kafeterii.

Kilka dziewczyn siedziało przy stolikach.

-Teraz-powiedział Harry kiedy szli przez pokój w stronę stołów - Istnieją dwa typy ludzi tutaj- powiedział i Louis skinął - Ci mili i dziwki- Louis parsknął śmiechem - To nie potrwa długo zanim zorientujesz się kto jest kto. Właściwie wszyscy tu są mili ale są tacy którzy potrafią być naprawdę wredni - usiedli i puszysta dziewczyna siedząca przed nimi uprzejmie się przedstawiła.

Miała blond włosy związane w luźny kok. Miała na sobie dopasowaną bluzę która naprawdę pokazywała jej boczki i miała proporczyk z St Clair na szyi.

-Jestem Clair- powiedziała uprzejmie

-Louis- skinął głową

-Dlaczego tu jesteś? -zapytała

-Jestem tutaj dla budynku, starożytnej architektury i dla ciekawej historii- powiedział sarkastycznie Clair i Harry zaśmiali się.

-Jestem poważna - powiedziała próbując ukryć śmiech by pokazać że tak jest.

-Jestem tu dla cudownego jedzenia które będę musiał wpychać do swojego gardła w brew mojej woli - powiedział cynicznie i znów się zaśmiali.

-Cóż -jęknęła -Ja można powiedzieć mam odwrotny problem -Louis uśmiechnął się do niej życzliwie. Bawił sie rąbkiem koszuli nerwowo pod stołem. Był zdenerwowany. Za kilka minut pojawi się przed nim taca z jedzeniem które będzie musiał zjeść. Wolałby zgubić się w dżungli Amazońskiej niż być zmuszanym do jedzenia. Ale nie było opcji dla niego że nie będzie jadł , tak jak nie było takiej opcji dla innych.

Harry był w środku rozmowy z niejaką Mary która była chuda ale nie tak chuda jak on i Harry. Była tancerka z długimi brązowymi włosami upiętymi w kok. Miała ciepłe brązowe oczy i legginsy które były luźne wokół jej kostek.

Inna duża dziewczyna która szła krzywiąc nogi w za dużej bluzie i japonkach których kolor był do niczego ( były zniszczone)

Nazywała się Annabel.

Było tam też kilka chudych dziewczyn i jedna która dużo jadła.

Drzwi na pobliskiej ścianie, które były tylko dla personelu otworzyły się i pielęgniarki weszły, szybko zastawiając im talerze. Talerz został położony na przeciwko Louisa a on gapił się w niego jakby nigdy nie widział niczego podobnego. Wszyscy powoli zaczynali grzebać w swoich talerzach. Louis po prostu wpatrywał się w niego. Nie było sposobu aby zjadł wszystko. Musiałby zrobić niezliczone ilości brzuszków i pompek aby spalić zjedzone kalorie.

Starsza pani z wyblakłymi spalonymi włosami ciągle krążyła wokół stolika, upewniając się że na pewno jedzą. Gdyby jej tam nie było Louis mógłby bez problemu wsypać sałatkę do kieszeni a kawałki jabłka do butów albo coś. Uniósł widelec z papierowej serwetki i zaczął grzebać w sałatce. Rozejrzał się po wszystkich. Claire jadła posiłek tak jak Annabel. Inni nieco wolniej. Harry chrupał plastry jabłka a inni opróżniali miski bez problemu. Louis spojrzał na pielęgniarkę zanim odwrócił się do swojej sałatki . Położył widelec na serwetkę. Wziął głęboki oddech. Sięgnął po serwetkę upewniając się że przypadkiem upuści widelec na zakurzona podłogę.

-Ops -powiedział niezręcznie. - Czy mogę dostać nowy widelec –poprosił pielęgniarkę.

-Wystarczy go wytrzeć - powiedziała pielęgniarka swojego rodzaju profesjonalnym tonem

-Więc mogę to zrobić ale mam swojego rodzaju bakteriofobię i wolę czysty widelec który nie dotykał brudnej podłogi - powiedział. Pielęgniarka przyjrzała mu się dokładnie zanim podeszła i zabrała widelec z jego ręki.

-Wrócę za chwile. Tymczasem nie zaczynaj jeść. .-powiedziała stanowczo. Louis uśmiechnął się i wziął plasterek jabłka.

-Zrobi się. Wziął kęs z plasterka i zaczął gryźć. Musiał wstrzymać grymas dopóki pielęgniarka nie wyszła z sali. Tak szybko jak wyszła Louis wpakował kawałki jabłka do kieszeni i wypluł kęs który miał w ustach do papierowej serwetki. Miał teraz trzy plastry jabłka przed sobą na tacy. wziął jeszcze jeden i wepchnął go do kieszeni, kolejny złamał na pół chowając jedną część a drugą pozostawiając na talerzu

-Louis co ty wyprawiasz?- Harry szepnął do niego

-Jem- odpowiedział sarkastycznie. Wziął jeszcze kilka liści sałaty i wsadził do drugiej kieszeni

-Jak cie złapią to cię zabiją -Harry wyszeptał trzymając ostatni kawałek jabłka w ustach

-Nie obchodzi mnie to, nie zjem wszystkiego -l Louis wyrzucił kolejną porcję sałaty do kieszeni. Drzwi się otworzyły i chłopak odwrócił się w prawo z dreszczem.

Harry przewrócił oczami odwracając się do swojej tacy a pielęgniarka wróciła do Louisa z nowym czystym widelcem –Dziękuje - powiedział łaskawie. Uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową patrząc na stół.

Claire skończyła pierwsza. Następnie Marcy. I w krótce liczba osób przy stole zmniejszyła się do czterech. Następnie do trzech. Potem do dwóch. I wreszcie jedna. Louis dosłownie miał łzy w oczach, tak był sfrustrowany, pielęgniarka ciągle przypominała mu że musi dokończyć posiłek albo nie będzie mógł odejść od stołu. Jego gardło było ściśnięte a zęby zaciśnięte gniewnie. Wszystko nadal pozostało na jego tacy oczywiście oprócz jedzenia które miał w kieszeniach. Pielęgniarka Derba lub Deb siedziała naprzeciwko niego cierpliwie czekając aż skończy.

-Louis - Deb powiedziała - Im szybciej skończysz tym szybciej wrócisz do swojego pokoju-powiedziała. Chłopak spojrzał na nią. Jego gardło było zbyt ściśnięte aby się odezwać, ale znalazł swój głos

-Nie lubię sałatki jest bez smaku - powiedział ochryple

-w takim razie zjedz kanapkę- zasugerowała

-Indyk jest obrzydliwy- burknął

-Więc dokończ jabłko-powiedziała tracąc cierpliwość

-Jabłka są dla mnie zbyt słodkie-powiedział

-Słuchaj- Deb powiedziała surowo - nie chcę siedzieć przy tym stole tak jak ty. Jeśli po prostu zjesz będziesz mógł iść i wiem ze nie chcesz jeść ale wszyscy czegoś nie chcą w życiu ale niejedzenie nie jest rozwiązaniem, dla nikogo. Musisz jeść to dla twojego dobra. Chcesz umrzeć? Jej głos był zimny i surowy. Oczy Louisa skanowały pokój, który stał sie mroczniejszy od cieni wpadających przez okno. Spojrzał na zegarek 8:13, to było prawie dwie godziny.

-Nie był cichy jak myszka.

-Więc jedz.-splunęła. Louis zacisnął zęby i podniósł kawałek jabłka. Gdy jedzenie pojawiło

się w jego ustach powstrzymał się przed ugryzieniem go, skulił się a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w niezadowoleniu gdy żuł kawałek jabłka i przełknął. Jego oczy były zamglone i wziął ostatni kęs zanim przetarł oczy. Deb uśmiechnęła sie do niego - Teraz wszystko co ci zostało to sałatka i kanapka. Louis spojrzał na swoje jedzenie.

Pięćdziesiąt dwie minuty później jego taca była pusta.

-Możesz wrócić do swojego pokoju. światła gasimy za 50 minut. Louis wstał narzekając niezrozumiale pod nosem. Czuł się chory na żołądek.

-To miejsce jest do dupy- powiedział. Szedł szybko przez pokój dzienny z powrotem do jego i Harrego pokoju gdzie chłopak leżał na łóżku z książką w ręku. Nie musiał nawet patrzeć na Louisa żeby wiedzieć że jest zły. Mógł to poznać po sposobie w jaki oddychał, zaciskał pięści lub zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Harry podniósł wzrok znad książki , jego nijaka mina zmieniła się na zadowoloną.

\- Zaczynałem myśleć że uciekłeś -powiedział sarkastycznie, Louis zaśmiał się idąc do łazienki. Wyciągnął z kieszeni liście sałaty i kawałki jabłka i rzucił je do toalety.

Spuścił je będąc w duchu wdzięcznym za to że nie zatkał toalety i poszedł z powrotem do pokoju. Jego umysł był torturowany przez niepokój. On po prostu zjadł ponad 300 kalorii, musiał coś zrobić. Ale po pierwsze musiał zmienić ubranie na bluzę i t-shirt. Potem zaczął chodzić po kwadratowej powierzchni na środku pokoju. Jego ręce były splecione razem za plecami. Różne myśli zaprzątały jego umysł.

Następnego ranka prawdopodobnie powtórzy czynność z wyrzucaniem jedzenia ze śniadania i jeśli tak miało być nie będzie mógł tego zrobić podczas terapii czy gdziekolwiek

-Możesz przestać chodzić?- odezwał się Harry znad książki.

-To denerwujące - Louis drżał z nerwów. Myślał o ilości spożytych kalorii i ta myśl nie chciała zostawić go w spokoju. Harry zauważył zrozpaczoną postawę chłopaka i spróbował go pocieszyć.

-Słuchaj - powiedział- Pierwszy dzień jest zawsze najgor-

-Teoretycznie mój pierwszy dzień będzie jutro - poprawił Louis kontynuując chodzenie po pokoju ale od czasu do czasu spoglądał na Harrego gdy mówił. Kręconowłosy wziął głęboki oddech.

\- W takim razie pierwsza noc, lub cokolwiek innego, zawsze jest najtrudniejsze. Ale przejdziesz przez to i wiem że przeraża cię myśl o jedzeniu ponieważ miałem to samo tydzień temu gdy pierwszy raz tu przyszedłem. Spędziłem całe popołudnie siedząc przy stole ze śniadaniem przede mną -powiedział z częścią tego co powiedział Louis się zgadzał. Ale nie na tyle by zatrzymać ćwiczenie, musisz tylko złamać swój tok myślenia, musisz postawić się w nowej sytuacji i wszystko staje się łatwiejsze.

A ty zmieniłeś swój tok myślenia? - zapytał Louis, jego głos był cichy. Harry przygryzł wargę na chwilę zastanawiając się.

-Zmieniam go - powiedział - Nie zmieniłem go jeszcze ale pracuje nad tym dodał z uśmiechem. Louis trochę się rozluźnił - Więc możesz przestać chodzić, proszę?- zapytał Harry. Louis zaśmiał się nerwowo ale przestał chodzić. Ale to go zabijało, upadł na podłogę obok łóżka i zaczął robić niezliczone brzuszki.

He alternated between those until he was sweaty and out of breath. He stood up, light headed as he tried to catch his breath

-Będziesz mieć problem jeśli lekarz złapie cię ćwiczącego. Dołożą ci kalorii do posiłku - Harry odezwał się ponownie.

\- Czy wyglądam jakbym się tym przejmował -Louis odparł sarkastycznie

-Wiesz-powiedział Harry – jesteś bardzo uparty -Niebieskooki przewrócił oczami

-Nie znasz mnie – powiedział. Harry uśmiechnął się znad książki

-Wiem wystarczająco- powiedział. Louis przewrócił oczami

-Nieważne idę wziąć prysznic - odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę łazienki

-Lepiej się pospiesz - Louis zatrzymał się przed drzwiami

-Dlaczego ?- zapytał nie odwracając się do Harrego

-Światła będą zgaszone za jakieś pięć minut i przyjdzie pielęgniarka aby upewnić się że jesteśmy w łóżkach itp. Louis zadrwił -

-Nie mam pięciu lat, nie mogą mi powiedzieć kiedy mam iść spać- powiedział a Harry się zaśmiał.

-Uparty-wymamrotał kręcąc głową. Louis potrząsnął głową zirytowany. wszedł do łazienki, wziął prysznic, poszedł do łózka a potem obserwował cienie tańczące po ścianie stworzone przez światło księżyca które wpadało przez okno.


	3. Rozdział 3 Let’s go to dinner and not eat anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Lets Go To Dinner and Not Eat Anything. by Nicolasgrimshaw.

Rozdział 3

Światło dnia, które zaglądało do pokoju przez szpary w roletach, świeciło jasno tego poranka.

Louis odwrócił się na bok, spoglądając na plastikowy budzik stojący przy łóżku 8:18

Był spóźniony na śniadanie. Nie żeby chciał je jeść, ale to był jego pierwszy dzień i nie chciał źle zacząć. Szybko wstał na nogi zabierając z komody ubrania, pobiegł do łazienki i szybko się przebrał. Rzucił brudne ubrania na swoje łóżko zanim zamienił kapcie na Vansy i pobiegł do pokoju dziennego. wszyscy siedzieli przy stole, jedząc i prowadząc rozmowy. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jakby był wygnańcem , i naprawdę czuł się jak wygnaniec.

Ludzie siedzący przy stole byli tutaj dłużej niż on i znali się. On znał tylko Harrego i nie była to jakaś wielka przyjaźń Pielęgniarka obserwowała go gdy zajmował jedyne wolne miejsce obok Clair przy końcu stołu. Podeszła do niego z rękami założonymi na plecach.

-Spóźniłeś się

-Naprawdę? Myślałem że wszyscy przyszli wcześniej – mruknął sarkastycznie

-Nie spóźnij się następnym razem- powiedziała surowo

-Postaram się aby moja nie pochamowana miłości do jedzenia nie pozwoliła mi się spóźnić następnym razem – dodał bardziej sarkastycznie. Pielęgniarka zacisnęła zęby.

-Zmień postawę- powiedziała ostro. Potem odwróciła się, poszła do kuchni i wróciła ze śniadaniem na tacy. Postawiła ją przed Louisem a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.

-To jest porcja dla stu mężczyzn- powiedział znowu sarkastycznie. Jego punkt widzenia był sarkastyczny. Jego spojrzenie na wszystko tutaj było więcej niż sarkastyczne.

\- Powiedziała zmień postawę- powtórzył surowo

-A ja powiedziałem mojej mamie że zjadłem kolacje, w życiu mówimy różne rzeczy- Wymamrotał podnosząc widelec i szturchając omlet z paskami bekonu usmażonymi na chrupiąco po bokach, tostem z masłem i szklanką soku pomarańczowego

-Czy muszę Cię wysłać do doktora Bindels’a? powiedziała srogo.

\- Czy muszę siedzieć tutaj będąc traktowanym protekcjonalnie przez zbyt gburowatą i w dodatku niesympatyczną pielęgniarkę ?- zapytał retorycznie. Wszyscy siedzący przy stole ucichli i po prostu słuchali Louisa dyskutującego z pielęgniarką. Wszyscy byli bardzo rozbawieni, odwracali głowy aby ukryć śmiech i stłumić chichot.

\- Tak- powiedziała z cwaniackim uśmiechem

-Więc przyznajesz że jesteś niesympatyczna- Louis oświadczył i jej uśmiech zniknął

-A dlaczego mam być sympatyczna? Albo to okazywać- powiedziała ostro

-Nie możesz oczekiwać że zmienimy swoją postawę kiedy wszystko co robicie to bycie złośliwymi i ostrymi dla nas. Zamiast pokazać trochę manier, może współczucia. wszyscy jesteśmy dzieciakami starającymi się dążyć do doskonałości , w świecie gdzie ona nie istnieje a ludzie z gównianym podejściem do życia którzy nie potrafią okazać sympatii, tak jak ty, zmuszając nas do podporządkowania się do waszych głupich zasad i zmienić nasze. Z ostatniej chwili wasze zasady są do dupy i sprawiają że mam tylko większa niechęć do współpracy ponieważ przez 18 godzin bycia tutaj jedynymi osobami które pokazały dobra maniery są Clair i Harry. Ty oczekujesz że będę szczęśliwy, gdy ktoś będzie wpychał mi jedzenie do gardła trzy razy dziennie ? Więc przepraszam że przypadkowo zaspałem, jestem nastolatkiem i moim priorytetem na pewno nie jest wstawanie na czas z powodu śniadania, tylko spanie bo jestem zmęczony. Właściwie priorytetem każdego nastolatka jest się wyspać.

Więc nie musisz być niemiła i ostrym tonem mówić mi że jestem spóźniony i mam się nie spóźnić następnym razem. Możesz po prosty przypomnieć mi i nie będziemy mieć problemu ale ja nie lubię być traktowany gorzej tylko dlatego że zrobiłem cos co robi każdy na tym świecie. Na miłość boską rozchmurz się! Mów łagodniej, to może poprawić nastawienie każdego z nas ponieważ jeśli będziesz zachowywać się w gburowato w stosunku do nas dostaniesz dokładnie to samo w zamian. wszyscy parzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Jego oddech był płytki od zbyt szybkiego mówienia. pielęgniarka patrzyła na niego pustym wzrokiem.

-Zabierz swój talerz- wszystko co powiedziała zanim odwróciła się do niego plecami. Westchną l i zabrał sztućce zawinięte w serwetkę i talerz zanim podążył za pielęgniarką. Zaczęła iść w kierunku drzwi którymi niechętnie wyszedł. Poszedł za nią w dół korytarza zatrzymując się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. Dr Bindle – pisało obok drzwi. Pielęgniarka otworzyła je i wpuściła Louisa do środka. Potknął się i doktor Bindle podniósł wzrok znad papierów.

-To dość oczywiste ale upewnij się że je, i musimy porozmawiać o jego postawie, pyskował do mnie odkąd wszedł do jadalni na śniadanie na które się spóźnił ponieważ zaspał i po prostu musimy przedyskutować jego ogólną postawę ponieważ ta jest nie do przyjęcia

-Dziękuje skarżypyta Sally- wymamrotał Louis. Zajął miejsce na fotelu ustawionym naprzeciwko biurka doktora Bindelsa i położył talerz na kolanach.

\- Poradzę sobie z tym Ingrit- powiedział uprzejmie. Pielęgniarka Ingrit, dziwne imię-zresztą nieważne uśmiechnęła się i wyszła zamykając drzwi z hukiem. Doktor odwrócił się do Louisa kładąc dłonie na biurku i uśmiechnął się fałszywie

-Pierwszy dzień i już udało ci się skończyć w moim gabinecie – powiedział z rozbawieniem i Louis przewrócił oczami.

-Czuje się jak w pierwszy dzień szkoły, znowu. – powiedział pod nosem i doktor zaśmiał się donośnie

-wiem ze nie chcesz tutaj być-…

-Wow co za niesamowite odkrycie , powinieneś być naukowcem- uciął Louis a uśmiech lekarza zniknął.

-Widzisz jest rodzaj komentarzy których musisz zaprzestać- powiedział ostro

-Więc chcesz żebym przestał być sobą- powiedział Louis z założonymi rękami

-Nie po prostu powinieneś powstrzymać się od niektórych komentarzy- powiedział

-To głębokie- powiedział Louis- Obudziłem się 15 minut temu. Mam po prostu zły dzień i to nie tak że mój sarkazm jest celowy. Przecież nie możesz tego stwierdzić, jestem tutaj mniej niż dzień, dosłownie i byłem sarkastyczny tylko dla jednej pielęgniarki.

-Dobrze, po prostu upewniam się ze następnym razem będziesz taktowny i uprzejmy- powiedział Bindels stanowczo

-Szacunek w moim świecie zdobywa się, jeśli chce się go również okazać a do tej pory pielęgniarka Ingrit cz jak jej tam, nie okazała mi szacunku. – powiedział Louis.

-Ona jest pielęgniarką , musi być profesjonalna i ostra żeby mieć pewność że nie wyjdziesz przed szereg- powiedział doktor który zaczynał tracić cierpliwość

-Oczywiście, nie daj Boże jeden z nas rzeczywiście się zbuntuje- powiedział Louis uśmiechając się

-Myślę że niepotrzebnie przesadzasz- powiedział

-Myślę ze ty również. Mówiąc o przesadzaniu, na poważnie mam to wszystko zjeść? Ponieważ tego jest potworna ilość i tost jest rozmoczony i bekon jest zbyt wysmażony i połowa sera w tym omlecie wygląda jakby była stopiona - powiedział

-Tak Doktor Bindle powiedział ostro- Takie są zasady a ty zobowiązałeś się przestrzegać ich gdy podpisałeś formularz i przyszedłeś tutaj.

-Technicznie rzecz biorąc to nie miałem wyboru…- powiedział wzruszając nonszalancko ramionami.

-Cóż ale podpisałeś… -powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem. Louis spojrzał na niego.

-Nie muszę siedzieć tu i być traktowanym protekcjonalnie- powiedział- gdybym chciał zostałbym w świetlicy z gburowatą pielęgniarką- dodał wpatrując się w ziemię

-Louis- doktor powiedział pochylając się nad biurkiem- Zjedz i będziesz mógł wyjść

-Wszystko tutaj zachęca do jedzenia- powiedział z sarkazmem- Nie mogę po prostu wrócić do pokoju dziennego? – zapytał patrząc na niego

-Nie – Bindle powiedział. Louis skrzywił się wpatrując się w posiłek. Jego ramiona nadal były skrzyżowane. W pokoju było teraz cicho i doktor znów zaczął przeglądać papiery tak jak to robił gdy Louis przyszedł. Opadł na fotel, nie chciał jeść. Ale czy to jakaś nowość? 10 minut później wszystko nadal było na jego talerzu.

-Jedz- Doktor powiedział nie podnosząc wzroku

\- Nie możesz mnie zmusić wbrew mojej woli, do jedzenia- powiedział Louis a lekarz spojrzał na niego ze znudzeniem

-Po prostu zjedz i będziesz mógł wrócić do pokoju. Pamiętaj terapia zaczyna się o 10- powiedział

\- Mam nadzieje że skończę na czas- dodał sarkastycznie. Spojrzał na zegar. 8;53. Jęknął, ale podniósł rozmokły tost. Wziął kęs i prawie się nim zadławił Tost był gumowaty i kleił se do zębów 46 minut później jedynym co pozostało na talerzu były stare zadrapania.

Po tym jak odniósł tacę do kuchni i wrócił do pokoju czuł się psychicznie wyczerpany. Harry siedział na krześle przy biurku i czytał książkę. Louis nie był pewien po co biurko znajdowało się w pokoju ale zrozumiał gdy zobaczył Harrego i wielki stos książek. Jeśli byłeś zmęczony siedzeniem na łóżku mogłeś siedzieć przy biurku

-To rano było dość zabawne- powiedział Harry nie podnosząc wzroku z nad książki. Loui uśmiechnął się i opadł na łóżko

-Cieszę się ze cię rozbawiłem- powiedział. Westchnął czując obrzydliwe śniadanie który musiał w siebie wmusić

\- Nie potrzeba wiele aby cię wkurzyć, prawda? Zapytał Harry przewracając stronę.

-Nie- Louis potrząsnął głową- Tutejsi pracownicy są po prostu niemili i nieuprzejmi i … głupi- powiedział na co Harry zachichotał

\- Chciałbym powiedzieć że trudno to stwierdzić po przebywaniu tutaj mniej niż 24 godziny ale masz racje- odwrócił się do niego z figlarnym uśmieszkiem na ustach

\- Czy doktor Bindle prowadzi terapie? zapytał

-Nie- Harry potrząsnął głowa – Doktor Wentz

-Dobrze Doktor Bindels jest irytujący- Harry się zaśmiał

-Więc pokochasz doktora Wentza- powiedział i Louis jęknął.

-Jaki on jest?- Louis zapytał spoglądając na zegarek. Za jakieś 10 minut rozpocznie się terapia

-Jest irytujący i strasznie dużo gada-0 powiedział – Daje wszystkim dzienniki i daje głupie zadania jak” napiszcie o najpiękniejszej chwili w życiu” a potem każe czytać to co napisaliśmy

\- To jest głupie

-Zycie jest głupie- Harry zachichotał

-Powiedz mi coś czego nie wiem- powiedział Louis, przewracając oczami. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i skrzyżował nogi. Spojrzał na Harrego. Miał na sobie flanelową koszule która bardzo odsłaniał jego obojczyki i wystające żebra.

-Dlaczego zacząłeś się głodzić?- zapytał

Co ?- zapytał Harry pomimo że doskonale usłyszał pytanie Louisa. Po prostu Louis powiedział to tak niespodziewanie

-Dlaczego zacząłeś się głodzić? –zapytał ponownie. Harry zachichotał

Co mogę powiedzieć? Jestem tylko dzieciakiem który stara się dążyć do doskonałości , w świecie gdzie ona nie istnieje. -powiedział z uśmieszkiem. Louis również się uśmiechnął

A co jest doskonałością?-zapytał

-Bycie perfekcyjnym

-A co oznacza perfekcja

-Nie popełnianie błędów . –stwierdził Harry- Które popełniają wszyscy na tym świecie, więc koncepcja bycia idealnym jest nieosiągalna. -spojrzał na zegar- Chodźmy terapia zaczyna się za chwile- położył książkę na biurku, wyciągnął dziennik z szuflady, i wstał. Louis również wstał i podążył za Harrym. Oboje zaczęli iść w stronę sali.

-Jaką książkę czytasz? Louis zapytał, gdy szli korytarzem. Teraz, oni i inni z zaburzeniami odżywiania zajmowali jedno skrzydło szpitala. Ten szpital pomagał ludziom leczyć wszystkie rodzaje chorób psychicznych i zaburzeń. Oni byli tylko małą częścią. Byli EDU. Eating Disorder Unit.(OZO odział zaburzeń odżywiania)

-Relikt- odpowiedział - Douglas Preston i Lincoln Child

\- O czym jest?

-O Amazońskim potworze który gubi się w muzeum gdy ma w nim być otwarta nowa wystawa. Jest naprawdę dobra powinieneś przeczytać- Louis się uśmiechnął

-Może pożyczysz mi gdy skończysz czytać- zasugerował. i mały uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Harrego

-Czytam ją już trzeci raz mogę dać ci ją od razu- powiedział h

\- Ok –powiedział Louis. Dotarli do pokoju, w którym krzesła zostały ustawione w okręgu. Doktor Wentz siedział już na swoim fotelu i było tam również kilka innych osób. Harry usiadł i Louis zajął miejsce obok niego. Rozmawiali dopóki inni nie pojawili się w Sali. Doktor podał Louisowi notes.

-Wszyscy dostają dzienniki- powiedział i Louisa uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Więc zacznijmy – powiedział lekarz do zebranych – Jak pewnie zauważyliście ktoś do nas dołączył. –powiedział i Louis wpatrywał się w podłogę zakłopotany – Więc może przedstawmy się wszyscy.-powiedział i spojrzał na Clair która siedziała obok niego.

-Jestem Clair-Powiedział z uśmiechem

-Jestem Macy- powiedziała beznamiętnie.

-Mam na imię Jay Lynn- powiedziała następna dziewczyna, która wydawała się być zdrowa*

-Anabel- powiedziała dziewczyna w bezbarwnych klapkach

-Eleanor- powiedział kolejna dziewczyna uśmiechając się

-Jestem Harry – powiedział z chichotem. Wszyscy potrzyli na niego zniecierpliwieni.

-Jestem Louis- powiedział nieśmiało.

-Ma na imię Morgan- Powiedziała entuzjastycznie

-Patricia- Powiedziała młodsza dziewczynka. Wydawało się ze ma 15 może 16 lat. Ostatnia w kolejce powiedziała

-Jestem Liz.

-Więc- powiedział doktor Wentz- Powiedz wszystkim dlaczego tutaj jesteś- powiedział prosto a Louis po prostu gapił się na niego.

-Słucham?- zapytał

-Wiesz, powiedz nam co było przyczyną twojej choroby

-Przepraszam?-powtórzył. On nie znał tych ludzi, więc dlaczego miałby mówić im o swoich sprawach.

-Um dobrze, czy ktoś inny chce porozmawiać o tym co was dręczy? zapytał lekko poddenerwowany. Wydawał się być lekko onieśmielony.

-Więc ja próbowałam schudnąć na przesłuchanie z Joffrey Ballet School- powiedziała Macy – i zanim się zorientowałam wszystko o czym mogłam myśleś to tracenie na wadze i upewnianie się chudsza od innych dziewczyn.- powiedziała- Potem w środku mojego przesłuchania straciłam przytomność i zabrali mnie do szpitala, gdzie stwierdzili że mam anoreksje, a teraz jestem tutaj.- powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

-Moja przyjaciółka pokazała mi stroną poświęconą Thinspiracją i anoreksji i pomaganiu ludziom stawać się szczupłymi i to mnie wciągnęło. –Eleanor powiedział ze smutkiem. Louis westchnął.

-Byłem w drużynie cheerliderek- niektóre z dziewczyn zachichotały. Zacisnął zęby i spojrzał na dziewczyny które się śmiały.-Co?-syknął

-Nic-Powiedział Macy – Tylko bycie cheerliderką jest trochę gejowskie- zaśmiała się.

-Chyba pasuje do tego stereotypu- powiedział sarkastycznie

-Hej, Harry też jest gejem- źrenice Harrego rozszerzyły się.

-Liz-Syknął groźnie. Louis spojrzał na Harrego który patrzył na swoje kolana z zaczerwienionymi pooliczkami.

-Nieważne, Louis dokończ proszę- powiedział Dokotor Wentz. Louis westchnął ponownie, krzyżując ramiona i topiąc się w fotelu.

-w każdym razie , byłam kiedyś w zespole i było ważenie aby upewnić się że nikt nie był powyżej lub poniżej limitu wagi, a jeśli ktoś był poza skalą dyskwalifikowano zespół i ja byłem dosłownie 1 funt ponad ustalony limit, więc postanowiłem po prostu stracić kilka kilogramów.-powiedział- I naprawdę szybko straciłem kilka kilo a potem kolejne i nagle byłem poniżej limitu i wyrzucono mnie i po tym było tylko gorzej- powiedział- i mój chłopak-spojrzał złośliwie na Macy-Strasznie mi dokuczał, kiedyś żartował z naszymi przyjaciółmi że jestem w ciąży-dodał cicho pod nosem.

-To jest głupie-skomentowała Patricia- i niegrzeczne, nawet jak na żart.-dodała

-ja bym go rzuciła-powiedziała Morgan

-Nie jesteś już z nim prawda ? On nie miał dla ciebie szacunku-Powiedział Harry. Macy się uśmiechnęła.

-Nie-odpowiedział-Nazwał mnie popieprzeniem zagubionym i następnie powiedział że zdradził mnie z jakimś gościem którego spotkał w klubie ze striptizem – dodał

-Whatta douche- Jay Lin wymamrotała.

-To jest do bani.-Powiedziała Morgan.

-Może on nie był w błędzie- Louis wymamrotał

\- Nie jesteś przegrany jeśli to sugerujesz- powiedział Harry. Louis zastanawiał sie czy Doktor wenzt zamierza przerwać tę dyskusję

-Cóż to po prostu trzeba dostrzec- wymamrotał. Kto by się domyślił że sarkastycznie.

-Dobrze-wtrącił się doktor Wentz- kontynuujmy.

Po 50 minutach wyczerpującej rozmowy o miłości do siebie, zostali odesłani do swoich pokoi z zadaniem, o którym mówił wcześniej Harry. Dzisiaj zadaniem było napisanie 10 rzeczy które się w sobie lubi. Ale Louis nic w sobie nie lubił więc nie napisał nic.

*mieć dobrą wagę


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Lets Go To Dinner and Not Eat Anything. by Nicolasgrimshaw.

-Więc Louis- powiedział doktor Wentz- Co napisałeś?- zapytał dzień później a louis siedział na głupiej terapii, zanowu. Nie sądził ze będzie mógł robić to codziennie. śniadanie trwało wyczerpujące 53 minuty ale powoli odpuszczał. Co znaczyło że byli w stanie go złamać i to było złe. Louis westchnął i spojrzał w dół na pustą kartkę. Wszyscy musieli powiedzieć jakąś jedną rzecz którą w sobie lubią, ale on nic nie napisał. Napisz dziesięć rzeczy ,które w sobie kochasz? To jak prośba aby stworzyć wodę z powietrza.

-Nie miałem ołówka więc nic nie napisałem- powiedział. Dr Wentz zamrugał, westchnął i przesunął się w fotelu. Do tego czasu Macy powiedziała że lubi swoje oczy, Jay Lyn że lubi swoje włosy, Anabell powiedziała że lubi swój uśmiech, a Harry że lubi swoje wystające obojczyki, żartując oczywiście, później powiedział że lubi swój uśmiech. Teraz była kolej Louisa.

-Więc powiedz coś teraz-zasugerował doktor. Louis zacisnął usta z obawą.

-Prawdę mówiąc to nie mam nic do powiedzenia –powiedział cicho.

-Musi być coś co w sobie lubisz.

-Nie ma-powiedział Louis krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

-Musi być. Nie możesz nienawidzić w sobie wszystkiego- doktor Wentz odpowiedział. W Louisie wzbierała złość.

-Cóż mogę zrobić- powiedział Louis.

-Nienawidzę siebie. Nienawidzę w sobie wszystkiego. Jeśli nienawidziłbym w sobie tylko kilku rzeczy to bym je wymienił. Ale ja nienawidzę w sobie wszystkiego, nienawidzę siebie i nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia, więc jeśli mógłbyś nie naciskać byłbym wdzięczny- Loiuis powiedział z nutą sarkazmu w głosie.

-Dobrze- powiedział doktor z cienkim uśmiechem. Odwrócił się do Liz, która siedziała obok Louisa.

-Jeśli on nie musi odpowiadać to ja też nie chce- powiedział i skrzyżowała ramiona. Doktor Wentz przewrócił oczami, westchnął głęboko i odwrócił się do Louisa

-Czy mógłbyś po prostu odpowiedzieć-spytał bezradnie.

-Nie-odpowiedział

-Jezu Louis, musisz się zaangażować, a jestem pewien, że inni też myśleli że nienawidzą siebie ale znaleźli coś- powiedział lekarz.

-Ale ja nie jestem nimi-powiedział złośliwie.

-Louis.

-Możesz przestać- krzyknął Louis- Czy wiesz jak trudno jest wymyślić coś, co w sobie lubisz gdy tak naprawdę nienawidzisz w sobie wszystkiego ?Posłuchaj się. Och musisz coś w sobie lubić, nie możesz nienawidzić wszystkiego. Niespodzianka można. I kiedy ciągle to powtarzasz zaczynam nienawidzić siebie jeszcze bardziej ponieważ nie mogę wymyślić jednej głupiej rzeczy, którą w sobie lubię- powiedział . jego gardło było zwężone, a oczy zamglone. Harry, który siedział z jego prawej strony sięgnął subtelnie i delikatnie położył dłoń na jego plecach. Zaczął rysować kółka u dołu jego kręgosłupa co trochę go uspokoiło. Louis wziął głęboki oddech. Doktor Wentz był spokojny –Przykro mi, że nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to cholerne pytanie, ale ono jest trudniejsze niż się wydaje- kontynuował Louis.

-Widzę że musimy jeszcze popracować- powiedział doktor próbując rozluźnić atmosferę, ale to tylko spowodowało że Louis bardziej się naburmuszył. Doktor Wentz chrząknął i wrócił do Liz

-Moje włosy.

*

-Nienawidzę doktora Wentza- powiedział Louis, gdy on i Harry wrócili do swojego pokoju po sesji terapeutycznej. Kolejnym zadaniem było napisanie najszczęśliwszym wspomnieniu o tym dlaczego jest najszczęśliwsze oraz o najsmutniejszym i dlaczego jest najsmutniejsze.

-Ja też go nie lubię- zgodził się Harry. Louis rzucił książkę na biurko i Harry podszedł do biurka otwierając szufladę i wyjmując ołówek- proszę- powiedział podając go Louisowi. Lou wziął go i położył na biurko zanim zwlekł się z łóżka.

-Dzięki- powiedział niezbyt szczęśliwy. Harry wciągnął powietrze.

\- Ja hm wiem co czujesz, nie lubiąc w sobie niczego to wszystko- powiedział Harry niezręcznie. Louis odwrócił się i spojrzał na Harrego.

-Dzięki- powiedział. Brzmiał milej niż za pierwszym razem. Uśmiechnął się lekko i Hary to odwzajemnił-więc Louis powiedział siadając- Ta książka Relic…-zapytał.

-Och-Harry podskoczył i odwrócił się od biurka. Otworzył szufladę i wyjął zniszczoną książkę-Jest naprawdę dobra, nie mogłem przestać kiedy pierwszy raz zacząłem czytać. Powiedział podekscytowany. Louis spojrzał na okładkę książki i uśmiechnął się lekko. On zwykle nie czytał, nigdy nie czytał, ale może teraz zaczynał się początek wielkich zmian.

-Wiec- Louis powiedział kładąc książkę obok nogi swojego łóżka. Harry zasunął krzesło i usiadł z brzegu łóżka Louisa- jesteś stąd?-zapytał, mając na myśli Doncaster.

-Cóż urodziłem się w Holmes Chapel ale gdy miałem 7 lat tata zdecydował się odejść. To było naprawdę trudne dla mojej mamy więc zdecydowała przeprowadzić się tutaj ,po zakończeniu sprawy rozwodowej -Louis skinął głową.

-Mój ojciec nawet nie złożył pozwu o rozwód, po prostu pewnego dnia odszedł. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie jest-powiedział a Harry spojrzał na niego z powagą.

-To trudne- powiedział cicho.

-Ta- powiedział Louis- I wtedy moja mama zaczęła spotykać się z tym kompletnym głupkiem DEANEM-powiedział z grymasem na twarzy-Potem wyszła za mąż i byłem zmuszony iść na jej ślub i to cholerne przyjęcie było powodem mojego wylądowania w szpitalu-powiedział patrząc w podłogę.

-Co stało się na weselu?- Harry zapytał. Louis potarł niespokojnie kark.

-Tak jak mówiłem to było na przyjęciu. Nie jadłem nic przez tydzień albo dwa-przyznał-Byłem wyczerpany i zmęczony przygotowaniami do ślubu i pomaganiem mamie…’-powiedział

-Podczas jednego z tańców zemdlałem i uderzyłem głowa mocno o podłogę i zabrali mnie do szpitala, aby upewnić się ze nie mam wstrząśnienia mózgu, odmówiłem ale ona i Dean-skrzywił się-zmusili mnie do badań. I chyba niektóre czerwone flagi zostały podniesione i okazało się że nie mam wstrząśnienia mózgu ale anorexie -skończył- a co z tobą?-dodał szybko zerkając przelotnie na Harrego

-Chodziłem do South High.

-Ja do North-dodał Louis i Harry posłał mu uśmiech.

\- No i na wf robili nam badania okresowe, wiesz wzrost waga… no i ważyłem 41 kilo, i to zmartwiło moja wf-fistkę więc zabrała mnie do biura aby porozmawiać o mojej utracie wagi przez ostatni rok, ponieważ w zeszłym roku ważyłem 70kilogramów i wf-fistka odesłała mnie do lekarza, potem wezwali moją mamę i poinformowali ją wszystkim, co zmusiło ją do obaw i stresu więc zmusiła mnie abym jadł śniadanie i kolacje z nią, ale ja odmówiłem. Jeśli jadłem brałem trochę elaxu aby zwymiotować i w końcu lekarze skierowali mnie tutaj- Louis starał się trzymać opowieści Harrego ale odpłynął.

-wow –powiedział.

-taa- wymamrotał niezręcznie. Louis poczuł się dziwnie podczas tej rozmowy. Nigdy nie mówił nikomu o swojej anoreksji lub jego mamie i tego typu. Ale poczuł się dziwnie bezpiecznie z Harrym.

Może to dla tego ze Harry był jedynym chłopakiem, który mógł go zrozumieć.-Więc dlaczego twój ojczym jest takim dupkiem? spyta ł z zaciekawieniem. Louis wetchnał.

-Nie wiem – powiedział pokonany.-Jest po prostu irytujący i strasznie mnie wkurza-Harry parsknął śmiechem. Louis skrzyżował ramiona i przewrócił oczami na dziecinne zachowanie Harrego. -Myślałem ze masz 19 lat- zażartował i Harry roześmiał się.

-Mam-powiedział-ale kto powiedział że wiek równa się dojrzałości.

-Właśnie widzę-powiedział Louis a Harry znów się zaśmiał. Louis spojrzał na zegarek i zauważył że lunch był za niedługo. Odwrócił się do Harrego i spytał czy ma jakieś rodzeństwo, z którym mógłby porozmawiać, poopowiadać sobie historie.

Czas wydawał się stać w miejscu. Być może to, za to Louis podziwiał Harrego. Lub kochał dźwięk jego głosu. Miał głęboki i piękny głos. Jego ton naprawdę hipnotyzował. I zanim Louis się zorientował była już pora lanchu.

-Czy to już czas na Lunch?-spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem. Louis uśmiechnął się czule i skinął głową

-Wow – powiedział zdumiony.

\- Time flies when you’re having fun **-Louis powiedział wstając. Harry uśmiechnął się unosząc brew.

-Time is fun when you’re having flies**- powiedział.Louis roześmiał się radośnie chwytając się przedramienia Harrego by nie upaść-kocham twój śmiech- powiedział Harry chichocząc wraz z nim. Louis westchnął z zadowoleniem i puścił jego ramię. Uśmiechnął się przechodząc obok Harrego- zmierzając w stronę drzwi.

-Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio się śmiałem, Dziękuje- powiedział Louis szczerze. Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Dlaczego Louis mu dziękował?

-Dlaczego mi dziękujesz?

-Rozśmieszyłeś mnie- powiedział Louis. Policzki Harrego zaróżowiły się i nieświadomie odwrócił wzrok na podłogę- i tak jak powiedziałem nie mogę sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatnio się śmiałem-powiedział.

-No to teraz możesz powiedzieć że ostatni raz śmiałeś się minutę temu-zażartował Harry. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, a serce loczka urosło z miłości.

** gra słów, która tylko po angielsku ma większy sens. Dosłownie to’’ czas szybko leci gdy dobrze się bawisz, czas jest zabawą gdy leci’’słabo rozumiem humor angielski więc...


End file.
